2016/October
October 1 The Four Seasons Hotel in Westlake Village 10-1-16 Arriving at The Four Seasons Hotel in Westlake Village 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears shorts by Levi's customized by Chain Gang. October 2 Madison + Vine Commercial Madison + Vine released a commercial with Lady Gaga. 10-2-16 Madison + Vine 001.jpg 10-2-16 Madison + Vine 003.jpg October 3 97.1 AMP Radio in LA 10-3-16 97.1 AMP Radio in LA 002.jpeg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Emilio Pucci. October 4 102.7 KIIS FM 10-4-16 102.7 KIIS FM 001.jpg 10-4-16 102.7 KIIS FM 002.jpg 10-4-16 102.7 KIIS FM 003.jpg 10-4-16 102.7 KIIS FM 004.jpg October 5 Arriving at The 5 Spot Club in Nashville 10-5-16 Arriving at The 5 Spot Club in Nashville 002.jpg 10-5-16 Arriving at The 5 Spot Club in Nashville 001.jpg Dive Bar Tour in Nashville 10-5-16 Dive Bar Tour in Nashville 001.jpg 10-5-16 Dive Bar Tour in Nashville 002.jpeg 10-5-16 Dive Bar Tour in Nashville 003.jpg 10-5-16 Dive Bar Tour in Nashville 004.jpeg 10-5-16 Dive Bar Tour in Nashville 005.jpg 10-5-16 Dive Bar Tour in Nashville 006.jpg Leaving The 5 Spot Club in Nashville 10-5-16 Leaving 5 Spot Club in Nashville 001.jpg December 6 The 5 Spot Club in Nashville 10-6-16 Arriving at 5 Spot Club in Nashville 001.jpeg 10-6-16 At 5 Spot Club in Nashville 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a coat by Manuel Couture, a hat by Gladys Tamez and sunglasses by Tom Ford. October 7 Filming Carpool Karaoke with James Corden 10-7-16 Filming Carpool Karaoke with James Corden in LA 001.jpg 10-7-16 Filming Carpool Karaoke with James Corden in LA 003.jpg Backstage 10-7-16 Backstage Carpool Karaoke in LA 001.jpg October 16 Twitter :"A-YO ! #AYO ! We're smokin 'em all. Sooner than you think. #JOANNE https://youtu.be/5fK8lLA8Vbc''"'' Instagram :"Can't believe how far my Italian immigrant family has come through Ellis Island and now we're here. Ready to promote my album! #JOANNE" 10-16-16 Instagram 001.jpg October 18 Twitter :"I'm listening!! @zanelowe omg it's on! #AYO !! Love you and love @Beats1 !!!" Leaving a Studio in NYC 10-18-16 Leaving a Studio in NYC 002.JPG :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Versace and sunglasses by Garrett Leight. Zane Lowe Show on Beats 1 Radio in LA 10-18-16 Zane Lowe Show on Beats 1 Radio in LA 001.jpg 10-18-16 Zane Lowe Show on Beats 1 Radio in LA 002.jpeg :Lady Gaga wears a shirt by Riley Reed. October 19 Arriving at The Bitter End in NYC 10-19-16 Arriving at The Bitter End in NYC 001.jpg Apple Music Commercial 10-19-16 Jessy Price 001.jpg 10-19-16 Jessy Price 002.jpg 10-19-16 Jessy Price 004.jpg 10-19-16 Jessy Price 003.jpg 10-19-16 Jessy Price 005.jpg 10-19-16 Jessy Price 006.jpg Arriving at her apartment in NYC 10-19-16 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg October 20 Mary Ellen Matthews Gaga did a photoshoot with Mary Ellen Matthews. 10-20-16 Mary Ellen Matthews 001.jpg Dive Bar Tour at The Bitter End in NYC 10-20-16 Dive Bar Tour at The Bitter End in NYC 001.jpg 10-20-16 Dive Bar Tour at The Bitter End in NYC 002.jpg 10-20-16 Dive Bar Tour at The Bitter End in NYC 003.jpg 10-20-16 Dive Bar Tour at The Bitter End in NYC 004.jpg 10-20-16 Dive Bar Tour at The Bitter End in NYC 005.jpeg Arriving at Sir Studio in NYC 10-20-16 Arriving at Sir Studio in NYC 001.jpg 10-20-16 Arriving at Sir Studio in NYC 002.jpg Instagram :"It was such an honor to be photographed by the brilliant @collierschorrstudio and to be recognized tonight by @tmagazine next to such influential and talented individuals. I am humbled to be celebrated alongside Michelle Obama, William Eggleston, Kerry James Marshall, Junya Wantanabe, Zadie Smith, and Massimo Bottura." 10-20-16 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"2nd stop of my #DiveBarTour w/ @budlight is tonight! Watch LIVE 10pm ET on FB Live for more new music from #JOANNE https://youtu.be/i7_ORsn3-fg" :"#JOANNE is now #1 in Australia on @iTunes and in 18 countries around the world! The roll out continues, can't wait till midnight in the US!" :"Here's my full @zanelowe @Beats1 interview!! http://apple.co/_LadyGagaVideo #JOANNE" :"#DiveBarTour stop #2! Just finished rehearsin new songs I added JUST for u, see u at 10:30pm ET!! Stream Live HERE: http://facebook.com/ladygaga" October 21 :Lady Gaga's album "Joanne" was officially released today. GMA in NYC 10-21-16 Arriving at GMA in NYC 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a coat by Courreges and shoes by Christian Louboutin. Arriving at her apartment in NYC 10-21-16 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg Leaving 10-21-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Versace. October 22 Instagram Twitter :"#GagaOnSNL I love you monsters and fans so much! I can't wait to sing for you and our beautiful country!" SNL Arrival 10-22-16 Arriving at Saturday Night Live Studios in NYC 001.jpg 10-22-16 Arriving at Saturday Night Live Studios in NYC 002.jpg Performance 10-22-16 SNL in NYC 001.jpg 10-22-16 SNL 001.jpg Arriving at her apartment in NYC 10-22-16 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Marc Jacobs. October 23 At Best Buy in NYC 10-23-16 At Best Buy in NYC 002.jpg October 24 Twitter :"Up and at 'em! Getting ready for an interview & performance on @HowardStern @SIRIUSXM at 9 am EST! #JOANNE #JoanneCrew" :"Sign up now for a free trial of @SIRIUSXM to hear me on @sternshow @HowardStern this morning! http://siriusxm.com/howardfreetrial" Joanne Trattoria Restaurant in NYC 10-24-16 Leaving Joanne Trattoria Restaurant in NYC 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears shoes by Christian Louboutin. Backstage Interview at Howard Stern Show in NYC 10-24-16 Backstage Interview at Howard Stern Show in NYC 001.png Leaving Sirius XM Studios in NYC 10-24-16 Leaving Sirius XM Studios in NYC 001.jpg 10-24-16 Leaving Sirius XM Studios in NYC 002.jpg October 25 Twitter :"I had so much fun driving @JKCorden to work, maybe I'll stick around for some more fun...See u tonight on @latelateshow! #CarpoolKaraoke" Late Show with James Corden in LA 10-25-16 Late Show with James Corden in LA 001.jpg October 27 Dive Bar Tour at Satellite Club in LA 10-27-16 Dive Bar Tour at Satellite Club in LA 001.JPG 10-27-16 Dive Bar Tour at Satellite Club in LA 002.jpg 10-27-16 Dive Bar Tour at Satellite Club in LA 003.jpg 10-27-16 Dive Bar Tour at Satellite Club in LA 004.jpg 10-27-16 Dive Bar Tour at Satellite Club in LA 005.jpg 10-27-16 Dive Bar Tour at Satellite Club in LA 006.jpg 10-27-16 Dive Bar Tour at Satellite Club in LA 007.jpeg October 29 Twitter :"Wow! John Vincent THATS HOW YOU SING THE National Anthem! Goosebumps Let's go @Cubs !!!!!!" :"''#JoanneHalloween and show me your #JoanneVibes this hollows eve ''" October 30 Baseball World Series Game at Wrigley Field in Chicago 10-30-16 Baseball World Series Game at Wrigley Field in Chicago 001.jpg Timeline Category:2016 Category:2016 fashion